Question: Solve the equation. $9 = 9m$ $m =\,$
Explanation: Divide both sides by $9$ : $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{9}}{9}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{9m}}{9}} $ Simplify: $ 1 = \dfrac{\cancel{9}m}{\cancel{9}}$ $m = 1$